El resurgir del antiguo Dragon slayer
by Spartan de lobos
Summary: Un antiguo mal resurge del pasado para liberar en el Earthland más caos de lo normal, Mirabilis el dragon legendario. Soy malo con los summary's lo acepto.


Ok antes que nada... **renuncia de derechos fairy tail y monster hunter pertenecer a sus respectivos dueños y creadores, esta historia se hace sin fines de lucro.**

Mucho gusto aquí con esta idea mía después de cerca de 5 hrs de jugar monster hunter sin parar.

**_(pensamiento)_**

**_"hablar"_**

sin mas por el momento comenzamos.

_**... ... ... ... ...**_

_**(Me pregunto cuánto tiempo estuve aletargado en mi profundo sueño, un par de siglos tal vez?, no lo se, este lugar no ah cambiado en lo mas mínimo, aun recuerdo cuando lleve a su fin al glorioso y magnífico reino de Schrade, tomando una vez más lo que es mío y aunque ofrecieron resistencia sus caballeros con brillantes armaduras uno a uno fueron cayendo ante mi, una de mis mejores noches... al parecer me estoy volviendo viejo, lo dijo una vez mi hermano mayor "cuando recuerdes con nostalgia el pasado, es señal de senilidad"...tsk... maldición, será mejor moverme necesito estirar mis alas y buscar alimento, tal vez visite a los chiquillos para ver que fue del mundo, jajaja... si no les agrada la idea de mi existencia... al menos tendré más para devorar, después de todo nada se opone a la voluntad de un dragón anciano.)**_

Alrededor del mundo los magos más fuertes, aquellos que son capaces de sentir la magia emanar desde la misma tierra, tuvieron un escalofrío que les recorrió todo el cuerpo; alguien o algo había perturbado el equilibrio de la magia a tal punto que la presión ejercida era por un efímero instante palpable. Lentamente fue estirando aquellas negras alas que lucían maltrechas por sus batallas al igual que el paisaje, el castillo era ruinas, el cielo seguía tan obscuro como su misma existencia y una vez más emprendió el vuelo en busca de los suyos.

No tardo mucho en encontrar alimento, un pequeño poblado que se encontraba afueras del bosque, cercano a un puerto de considerable tamaño, devoro un par de vacas y un desafortunado granjero que estaba tomando la siesta.

Cruzo el mar, siguiendo su olfato llego a una isla, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a la zona rocosa, sin dejar de volar se coloco frente a una cueva de gran tamaño, llevo su cabeza hacia atrás, dio un profundo respiro para soltar un potente rugido que resonó por todo el área, los animales salieron huyendo del lugar lo más rápido posible, sus instintos así lo dictaban, algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

Un momento de silencio seguido de un segundo rugido pero esta vez proveniente de la cueva, fue en ese momento que un dragón de escamas rojas y negras salió disparando una llamarada de fuego directo sobre el intruso, para su sorpresa este no sufrió daño alguno. Decidió que lo mejor sería atacarlo con sus garras, una vez abierta la carne sería más fácil dañar lo con su fuego.

No pudo estar más equivocado, en el momento que sus garras entraron en contacto con las escamas solamente generaron chispas, rápidamente se vio superado en una maniobra aérea cayendo brutalmente contra las rocas, trato de levantarse pero no tuvo éxito, las garras de su oponente se encontraban sobre su cabeza ejerciendo presión contra el suelo.

**_- "Maldición, te arrancare la cabeza, estúpido anciano!"_**Trataba de liberarse pero la larga cola de su oponente lo estrangulaba lentamente.

**_-"jajaja...Si, claro como sí pudieras lograr hacerme algo con esa ridícula flama tuya y tus patéticas garras, chiquillo de pacotilla."_**

_**-"como te atreves a hablarme así, no se quien mierdas seas pero...YO SOY IGNEEL, EL REY DRAGON DEL FUEGO!**_

**_-"Carácter volátil, presuntuoso, arrogante y estúpido... No hay duda eres parte de su descendencia. Muy bien ya que te presentaste creo que es mi turno, mi nombre es Mirabilis o también conocido como el legendario dragón negro de Schrade_****"**.

Un incómodo silencio se dio por un par de segundos, seguido de una sonora carcajada que resonó por todo el lugar, así es, Igneel no paraba de reír aquel comentario lo lleno por un momento de incertidumbre pero fue solamente por un instante.

**_-"Jajajaja... P-por el ...Hahaha...creador hacia tiempo ...que no escuchaba tan buena broma, mira que por un momento casi caí en esa "Mirabilis-sama"...pff...Hahahaha."_**

El mencionado solo lo miro fijamente, al parecer se le olvidó que era víctima del agarre de su cola y garras, llevo su cabeza hacia atrás, lentamente una energía negra con destellos rojizos fue cubriendo sus fauces hasta formar una pequeña esfera, Igneel paro de reír de inmediato al ver las acciones de su agresor, no podía mover ni un músculo, hacia tiempo desde que peleo con Acnologia que no sentía ese sentimiento... miedo, su temor se intensifico al ver que el cielo estaba tan oscuro cuando hace unos momentos era un día soleado y la pequeña esfera crecía a un ritmo alarmante. Recordó las antiguas historias o mejor dicho cuentos que escucho cuando sólo era un pequeño dragón, una parte de ellas decía que la obscuridad siempre se manifestaba en donde estuviera el poderoso dragon negro de la destrucción. El ataque no se hizo esperar más, fue impactado de lleno directamente sobre el costado derecho, causando que soltara un grito de agonía, el dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo de manera rápida, sentía que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban _**-(Lo siento Natsu, no podré ver que tan fuerte te haz vuelto... Las cosas se pondrán peor de lo que imaginaba ... Ten cuidado... hijo.)**_ lentamente cerró sus ojos para caer en la obscuridad.

... ... ... ...

Y pues hasta aquí, si lo se algo malvado de mi parte el dejarlo ahí, Jajajaja ni modo que más se le puede hacer, desde tiempo que tenía esta idea rodando por mi mente dije: dragones...Me suena a monster hunter, así que al fin, gracias a la insistencia de un amigo decidí publicarla, en fin esté sólo es el prólogo, quedo algo corto pero ya saben el dicho de lo bueno poco, se acepta de todo en los reviews, después de todo la crítica es lo que hace crecer a uno de diferentes maneras y mejorar .Hasta el próximo capitulo.


End file.
